


The Next Great Adventure

by Lurkersss (Nahanna98)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, FLUFF SPAM, Fluff Squad Assemble, It'll rot your teeth, M/M, One Shot, Seriously it's so fluffy, just cotton candy fluff, sorry that i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahanna98/pseuds/Lurkersss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill go exploring in the woods one day. When Dipper wants Bill to take a picture, things get slightly more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So Bill is human and Dipper's age in this, mostly because I think Dipper needs a friend who also likes supernatural mysteries. Who better to go on forest adventures with Dipper than Bill?
> 
> This is my piece for the Fluff Spam! Honestly this is my first fic ever published, so if you liked it be sure to let me know. If you didn't, well, we can't have everything can we?

Dipper raced enthusiastically ahead, dragging Bill close behind him.

Deeper and deeper into the forest they ran, talking and laughing as they headed further and further into the woods.

“…and over here, I found these mushrooms that make things-“ and Dipper was already off on another rant, waving the arm that wasn’t holding Bill’s wrist around, while he described what exactly the fungi had done. Once he had stopped for breath, and because they were finally at their destination, Bill smiled fondly at him.

“What did you need me here for then, Pine Tree?” Dipper wrinkled his nose a little at the nickname, but perked up all the same.

“Apparently, there’s a beast who lives out in a cave, somewhere deep in those woods right behind us! I was planning to go to the grove and search for more hidden crystals today- so do you think you could find him and grab a few pictures of him with this camera-“

Dipper pauses to hand Bill a disposable camera then continues “-so that I can catalogue it in the Journal?”

Bill looked a little apprehensive, but one glance at Dipper’s expectant face allowed him to swallow his fear and replace it with courage.

‘I guess, I mean… I can try? This is probably really important to you, right?” Dipper grins.

“Yeah it is! Thanks, man! I’ll head over the grove now. Come find me when you’re done.”

With these parting words, and a gleeful smile full of anticipation, Dipper jogs away, no doubt headed towards the grove. Bill stares after him wistfully for a minute, his chest tight and palms sweaty, before he pockets the camera and heads off in the other direction.

After ducking around underbrush for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only about fifteen minutes, Bill was a) hopelessly lost and b) no closer to finding a cave. He wandered around aimlessly for another couple of minutes, until he came across some tracks, which looked completely foreign. They were deep gouges in the earth, as if whatever had made these hadn’t considered picking up its feet as worth the effort.

“Well, this isn’t ominous at all…” Bill mumbled to himself, deciding to keep off of the trail, and follow the tracks to wherever they led. He crept as quietly as he could through the forest, wincing each time a twig snapped or a dead leaf crackled underneath his sneakers. His own muffled breathing sounded loud and frantic in the dead silence. He noticed that the further in he went, the darker the forest seemed to become. After a few more minutes of sneaking along the trail, he noticed that there was little to no daylight visible, and felt a pang of annoyance. How was he supposed to take a picture of this supposed “beast” with no natural light?

Suddenly, and to his dismay, Bill heard a deep growl puncture the quiet. He immediately stopped moving, ducked behind a huge tree, and held his breath, closing his eyes in a frantic plea that he not be discovered. The growling ceased for a moment, and Bill let out a sigh of relief- but unfortunately he had relaxed too soon.

The only thing he heard next was as loud as a rumble of thunder, and sudden pain lanced through his chest. He opened his eyes slowly in disbelief and stared down at where a long claw protruded through the front of chest. He let out a choked sound, blood spurting from his mouth, and then screamed as loud as he could. Whatever this creature was, it had skewered him _right through the tree_.

As soon as the claw retracted itself through the bark, and Bill yelped in pain when it left his chest, and then lurched to his feet, stumbling when he coughed up more blood. _Dipper_. He had to warn Dipper.

As quietly as he could, Bill started to run back the way he had come, pausing only to spit out more blood onto the forest floor. His vision was starting to get unpleasantly hazy and black around the edges, but that was probably only the blood loss. Besides, he needed to warn Dipper about the beast.

To his terrified dismay, he suddenly heard a howl which made his blood run cold. It didn’t sound like a wolf or any other predator he had ever heard before, but its intent was clear. It wanted blood and it was hungry. He sped up his pace, groaning in dismay when he felt his chest throb accordingly, and the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth. He soon reached the clearing where Dipper and he had parted ways, some part of him noting that the howling had stopped and wow was it bright, and screamed again, louder this time and full of desperation. Although Bill knew the beast would hear him, he needed to let Dipper know that something had gone wrong. As he fell to the ground, and his vision faded to black, he thought he heard a voice calling out.

“Bill?!”

He tried to speak, but instead coughed up more blood, his chest throbbing in tandem with his labored attempts at breathing. He heard crashing sounds and he weakly smiled.

_Dipper_.

 

 

Dipper had been cataloguing the gemstones he found with extreme precision, noting the dimensions and theorizing about their functions when he heard a distant scream, filled with pain and terror. He jerked to his feet in surprise, scattering the crystals he had been stacking and ran out of the small grove. Whipping his head around in confusion, because that had to have been Bill, he looked around then decided to run back the way he had come.

After he was almost back, he heard another scream, closer and more desperate than the first, and he doubled his pace.

“Bill?!”

Dipper crashes into the clearing, making note of the fact that it’s empty, except-

Oh God.

 

“Bill, oh no, oh god, Bill please don’t- man c’mon just-“ words are spewing from his mouth as he runs over to Bill and looks him over, feeling nauseous as he sees the gaping hole in his chest. He takes Bill’s shoulders and shakes him in, trying to contain panicked tears. Bill’s eyes flutter softly and he hears a soft murmur that could’ve been his name.

“Bill, please, just hang on, I’ll call Grunkle Stan, or Mabel just-”

Bill coughed weakly, his body spasming in Dipper’s arms as a weak chuckle escapes him.

“I think we-” here Bill coughs again, more blood leaking out of his mouth and down his chin, and Dipper’s hands flutter uselessly to apply pressure to the wound “-both know that I’m a goner, Pine Tree.” Dipper shakes his head in denial, and Bill reaches up to put his hand on Dipper’s cheek. Dipper stills and his eyes go wide in surprise. Bill has a look in his eyes that Dipper’s never noticed before, something distant and warm, and it makes Dipper’s chest ache and his eyes burn.

“I just… I’ve always really liked you Dipper. I think I can tell you that now.”

Just as Bill says these words, his hand goes limp, and falls back down. Dipper feels his breath hitch as he starts to sob, not letting go of Bill’s now lax body, and he screams in despair.

“You can’t- Bill you can’t just say that when- Bill no please I’m begging you don’t-”

But Bill’s body is still in his arms, and Dipper can’t understand how this happened, why Bill was now- and for a stupid picture. Dipper grabs the camera from where it lies next to Bill- he barely notices that it's covered in blood- and throws it against a tree, where it cracks and falls to the ground in pieces.

Dipper can’t stop the tears, and as he leans his head down to touch on Bill’s forehead, he whispers thickly into the space between their faces “I would’ve told you, if you’d asked, Bill- I would’ve said yes,” and then can’t speak as he reality of the situation hits him. He doesn’t let go of Bill’s hand while he gets out his phone, and as he cries into it, Dipper realizes that he doesn’t know what he’s going to do now.

**  
-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fanart done by my love, and absolute treasure, Chiaki!  
> You can find them on tumblr at: http://chiakihamano95.tumblr.com/


End file.
